When you Stop Running
by Dea-Jasmine-Gemini
Summary: This is a one shot its about how Kagome is running away. She runs into an ally and is overcome with pain as she tells herself how stupid she is. Who will rescue her?


Hello, out there I hope you like my story. The girl is Kagome and the hot MAN is Inuyasha. The voices…well I'll let you use your imagination. Please no flames it hurts my feelings. The one quote was from The Alchemist It was when the boy told someone that he didn't deserve the money he got. The man told the boy how if you say you don't deserve something god might take heed to your words.

Running wasn't enough; she had to get away from that place, those people. Her long black hair was wild behind her covering her back. Painful Hurtful words filled her head, 'come on what are you running from' 'your just a cowered' 'so stupid' 'pathetic' their voices were back filling her head with word so cruel and inhuman she flinched at the sound.

"NO!" She screamed not caring if anyone heard. Falling on her knees and weeping into her hands, 'cowered,' 'stupid,' 'frailer,' 'pathetic.' The words swam in her head enjoying her whimpers and consuming what was left of her hope. "No, no stop its not...true...Its not," she whimpered not even believing herself voices grew louder with laughed, taunting her with lies they knew she would believe. Curling her self in a ball she rocking her self as her hands tarred at the flesh on her temple. The flesh trued red with irritation and blood from her own hands, but she didn't notice.

No one came to her rescue. No one was there to tell her everything's going to be ok. No one was there to hear her cry, and that was they was she wanted it. Alone all alone. When she opened her eyes all she saw was darkness all around, and she welcomed it. When her eyes adjusted, she saw she was in some sort of dead end street alleyway.

When she looked behind her she saw that she was leaning up against a trashcan 'how appropriate' she thought 'in the trash were I belong' her eyes shot wide. She was stating to totally believe that their words were true. She thought about this for a moment as she picked the crusted blood from under her fingernail absent-mindedly. It was so easy to say to believe feel, that pain it came so much easier then any other feeling. Tears formed in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall, She couldn't.

A voice she had never before spoke in her head 'Do really believe what they say?' 'Do you hate your self so much you will submit to their will?' the voice had a sort of feeling about it that she had never felt before. Almost like someone caring about her maybe... just maybe some one who might actually lov- she cut herself off, "then what am I suppose to do, "she asked the voice," I'm a worthless piece of trash and don't deserve your kindness."

'That's right come back to us don't listen to her,' said the cruel voices penetrating her mind. She looked around so confused all these voices were saying different things what was true what was she supposed to believe. "Their right," she said letting a tear escape down her cheek. "I don't want to believe it but there right they have always been right." she sat in silence all around her. 'Don't say things,' said the kind voice, 'like you don't deserve this or that because god might be listening and take heed to those words.' She sat in another shocked silence. "I.. I..," she said between staggered breaths, "I don't know what to do…"

'You belong with us child; we are the ones that made you who you are today. Just give in to us it will be easy.' She began to shake with anger she never felt before. "I am tried of being told what to do." she said threw gritted teeth. Remembering painful memories will normally make you sad, and hers were no exception. She remembered of her mama's compulsive drinking and embarrassing outbursts. How her father left her alone. All alone. How all threw her teens, she had to take care of her little brother because her mother wouldn't. "I'm tired of felling this pain I want it to.. Stop...Right...NOW!" she screamed.

She was now at last alone in the alleyway with blood on her temple. Her body shaking from the outburst and victory, she tried to stand but collapsed under her own body Wight. "Are you ok?" asked a voice from behind her.

'No not again please not again I'll do anything' tears seeped down her face; She grasped holding back a scream when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She felt the arm turn her around to a man with amazing amber eyes staring down at her. He had long black hair that was loose down his back and had baggy pants with a long shirt.

She was speechless the man must have taken that she didn't speck because she was hurt because he quickly said. "Don't worry I'll get you some help," He helped her up not letting go of her. "So how'd you get here?" He helped her into the streets; the light was comforting compared to the darkness.

She smiled the first real smile of many to come in her life. As she looked at his concerned face, he helped her into his car to take her to a hospital. He closed her door and quickly came around the other side putting the car into gear. She faced him and her smile never wavered as she spoke clearly,

"I stopped running."

So what do you think this was only a one shot that came to me at like 12:30 so I hope you like it. I might make a full story about what happens after but I haven't decided yet. I hope you appreciate this I did it instead of homework. Now it's like 1:00.


End file.
